Some vehicle exhaust systems include a thermoelectric generator (TEG) that utilizes the thermal energy generated by high-temperature exhaust gases to produce electrical power. Traditional thermoelectric generators provide a heat extractor structure that supports a plurality of thermoelectric modules. The thermoelectric modules are configured to convert thermal energy generated by hot exhaust gases to electric energy that can be used or stored to power various vehicle systems.
In certain TEG configurations, a cooling tube is fitted to extend through a plurality of heat extraction fins. Good thermal contact must be maintained between the fins and the tube to ensure a high level of operating efficiency. One known configuration uses thermal grease to maintain thermal contact; however, grease is not considered robust enough for long term durability. Further, thermal grease does not adequately account for tolerances between the position and diameter of location holes formed in the fins compared to the need to insert the cooling tube through multiple fins.